


Holding On

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Feeding Kink, Femdom, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nanu doesn't really know how to take care of himself, so Acerola does her best.





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> So! First things first, this is for adults only. Second things second, if you're looking to this to justify doing something horrible IRL, leave. This is a fictional piece of work, okay? 
> 
> This was a neat commission to write, and my first commission, actually! I haven't touched Pokemon in a while. Okay, cool, now we get into it.

Nanu was tired. This was nothing new--he didn't look disgruntled and bored as often as he did from being up and bright. The most an average person got was maybe a smirk, after all. He was checking the trials held on the island, assessing their difficulty. He didn't care if they were fair or not; in fact, he preferred that they keep kids from bothering him so much. His day ended waiting outside of the abandoned mart where his niece had set her trial. When a piercing scream shook the building, he rolled his eyes. The well-dressed preteens who scampered away from the building had clearly not understood what a Ghost-type trial meant.

“Uncle Nanu!” Out skipped Acerola, holding a ridiculous number of bills in her hand. “What’re you doing here?”

“I'm checking on the captains,” he responded, shrugging. “That includes you. Looks like you got a good haul.”

The purple-haired girl smiled brightly while a devious glint shone in her eyes. “I don't get why most people are so scared of Mimikyu! I think they're cuter than Pikachu.”

Nanu chuckled, and reached out to ruffle her hair. When she grabbed his hand by the wrist, though, he paused. “What?”

“Have you eaten tonight, uncle?” The way she was looking at him was...slightly unnerving; her gaze was sharp and determined.

Nanu shrugged--he’d brought an energy bar and some chips with him during his daylong adventure, but he’d really not taken care of anything beyond that. “I'm not hungr--”

A loud grumble interrupted him, and he closed his eyes, embarrassed. Acerola pulled him down a little, making him bend over to be closer to her height. “Looks like I have to take care of you again!” As Nanu opened his eyes, he saw her stick out her tongue at him. He sighed.

“Yes, we can go get dinner. But I should pay--” A small hand put a finger to his mouth, and Acerola shook her head, shaking the stolen money in the air. He straightened up, shaking his wrist free from her grasp, and started heading towards Tapu Village. Acerola gleefully skipped behind him.

The Pokemon Center in the village was the biggest building, thanks in no small part to the diner in it. There was nowhere else to eat but home for a few miles, after all. Prices weren't horribly inflated, either; however, it wouldn't have mattered if they were. Acerola must’ve scared some _very_ rich kids off. They sat next to each other in a corner booth, Nanu picking at an embarrassingly bland salad as his niece chowed down on fries and a few Fletchinder fingers.

“You're barely eating, Uncle,” Acerola pointed out, gently dangling a plastic fork she'd picked up from the counter. “You gotta take good care of yourself, you know.”

“I'm just--mmh?!” Before he could continue, she'd stabbed the fork into his salad and shoved it into his mouth. There was a reason he'd been going so slowly--aside from being adorned with a few damp Comfey flowers, his “meal” was cheap and bitter lettuce, a few spinach leaves, and a carrot or two for something bulkier. He nearly gagged, but after a moment, regained his repose and slid the leaves off of the fork, chewing and swallowing slowly.

“See! You are hungry~”

“Acerola, please let me eat at my own pace.”

A pout crossed the young girl's lips, before she raised a single eyebrow. Once again, Nanu had no time to react, but instead of a forkful of salad, Acerola had crawled into his lap. Immediately, he looked around, but no, no one would suspect anything from a niece sitting in an uncle’s lap. They were the only ones who saw it as something more, who associated her bare legs against his clothed ones with unspeakable things. He hoped his face wasn’t red.

“Uncle, it's starting to get late. We gotta get to the Aether House soon if we don't want anyone to worry!” To an outsider, her voice would sound pouty, childish; just a girl not looking to deviate from routine. However, she knew exactly how her uncle would hear it. Acerola knew her uncle was a big softie at heart, no matter how much he tried to hide it; she knew she had him wrapped around her little finger, _especially_ when sex was involved.

Of course she knew what sex was; after accidentally walking in on Nanu jerking off to something as a child, he explained it to her vaguely, and she took to the Internet to figure the rest out. The first time she asked him when they'd fuck, he'd spat the coffee he'd been drinking out. No, family can't do that, it's only for lovers--but I love you, Uncle! He couldn't come up with anything after that, but never answered the question.

Being so inclined towards Ghost-type Pokemon, Acerola liked to think that she'd had some sort of external influence on Nanu giving in, on him first kissing her, then showing her how to jerk off, then doing it for her, then doing her--the reality _,_ though, was that he was a sad man, with _no_ boundaries, and no idea how to handle a little girl. And if she asked for it, and wanted it, then it was okay, right? ...he knew it wasn't. But he also didn't want to stop. He loved her, and more than that, he needed her. If this kept her happy, he'd continue.

“...okay, I'll speed it up,” he said, sighing. “But you should focus on feeding yourself before me.”

“Why don't we feed each other?” She smiled at him and scootched around, very aware of her ass on his crotch. “I think that'd be roman--”

Nanu instinctively slapped a hand to her mouth, covering it with a far louder noise than the volume she'd been speaking at. The nurse at the center of the building looked over and narrowed her eyes for a moment, before shrugging and returning to her normal position. “Okay. Yes. Fine. We can. Feed each other.”

Acerola giggled and forked another biteful of salad. Nanu slowly opened his mouth, and she was slower this time, looking up at him with big eyes. He reached over, grabbed one of the tenders, and held it awkwardly before her mouth as he swallowed. She opened her mouth and delicately took a bite, licking her lips as she slowly chewed and swallowed. He knew she could feel as he became warm and hard and he knew that was her intention. He didn't stop.

“Uncle, do I always need to take care of you?” As the feeding continued, Acerola decided to take a different approach conversationally. “You seem so bad at it sometimes.”

“I guess I'm just distracted.” He was always distracted. The truth was, he was shit at taking care of himself, and had been since--well, she really didn’t know about that, and she didn't need to know. His posture was awful, the bags under his eyes were practically permanent at this point, and his gut only existed because of his binges on snack food and comfort food. It was...funny to imagine that he'd once been someone so esteemed. It was funny to imagine that there were people looking up to him now. It was funny to imagine that _Acerola_ looked up to him now.

As far as she knew, he'd never caused the death of an innocent person. As far as she knew, he'd never abandoned people who truly needed him. He was her savior; it wasn't as if her old home bad been bad, but she'd been completely alone, despite what the Aether employees tried to tell her. She absolutely idolized her adoptive uncle, and she knew that he loved her, too. She knew that he didn't want to lose her, and she didn't want to lose him.

“Well, if I don't take care of myself,” Nanu began slowly, picking up the last remaining Fletchinder finger, “who’s going to take care of you?” His voice was soft, vulnerable, and Acerola was surprised; she didn't respond as he poked her cheek with the finger food. “What?”

“Uncle--” she snatched the tender out of his hand and suddenly shoved it against  _his_ face “--you're so nice! Thank you!” And suddenly, she was prying his mouth open, shoving her food inside. This time, Nanu gagged, but he managed to swallow back bile as he waited for her to remove her hands; oh Arceus, her hands were in his mouth. He waited, staring at her with wide eyes, and she slowly removed them, small fingers lingering at his lips before she wiped the spit onto her dress.

“Sorry.” Her voice was quiet, and she looked down. “That was too much, wasn't it?”

Nanu chewed, swallowed, and stared at her. He couldn't tell if she was serious, especially as she seemed to shift her weight to be fully pressing down on him. But he didn't want to be mean. She was really trying her best--she didn't understand normal social cues, she didn't get why the things she did provoked stares. “You’re fine, Acerola.”

So they continued to eat.

Nanu was glad they didn't have to pay after eating, because he was certain his face was beet red. He quickly shuffled out, Acerola skipping behind him. He was hoping she'd just skip ahead, leading the way to her former home without much second thought, but she took his hand and grinned. “I don't wanna lose you, uncle. C'mon!”

The sun was setting as they went onward, Nanu struggling to keep up. It was getting harder and harder to think about anything but how she'd grinded against him, how she'd put her small hand in his mouth and felt around for a moment. He definitely would've been far lost in his thoughts if she wasn't leading him along, but the handholding wasn't bringing him out of his head. She'd go to sleep, or to take a bath or something, and he could take care of it. The people in the Aether House would probably think it was weird if he went in with her, no matter what she'd insist. It’d be fine. It was better to fantasize than to act, after all.

As soon as the white building was in sight, Acerola stopped; Nanu, not expecting this, bumped into her. She turned around and huddled close to him, face buried in his shirt. Looking up, she pressed her chest against his crotch. “I can't wait to show you my old room, uncle. Though I do like living with you more!”

Nanu felt himself throb through his pants, Acerola felt him throb through his pants; it took everything he could to nod and smile, and Acerola giggled. He was so...pliable, when it came down to it. She didn't know what it was like to be told “no” yet, and she didn't think that’d happen anytime soon. They walked to the door, and she pushed it open. “Hi, everyone!” A few employees dressed in white waved at her, but the building was mostly settling down by this point.

Acerola guided Nanu up a set of stairs and stopped before a closed door. “Uncle, before we turn in, I gotta use the bathroom, okay? Wait here!” Before he could say anything, she dropped his hand and went in, shutting the door quietly. He waited for the click of the lock--a click that never came. Was that even really a bathroom? Oh Arceus, who cared. He could probably find one on his own, and take care of things, right? But he didn't move. He couldn't move. He simply stood by the door, too nervous to press an ear to it.

The bathroom was small--a tiled floor and white walls held a toilet, sink, and bathtub. It was impeccably clean (if Aether people were good for anything, it was keeping things clean) and was just the right size for a single person. But Acerola didn't want to be a single person. As she put the toilet seat down, she yawned, stretched, and hitched up her dress, staring down at her pale purple underwear. She knew her uncle wouldn’t be able to wait forever. She knew he was a big softie, in more ways than one.

Was it...mean to do this to him? Her hand lazily drifted downwards, grazing over fabric. She didn't tend to get ridiculously wet just thinking about things, though she didn’t have any frame of reference for if that was normal or not. She slipped fingers underneath, looking for her clit (though she didn't know it was called that). As she began to gently rub herself, she sighed. _I don't wanna scare him off. I don’t wanna make him hate me._ She closed her eyes, biting her lip. _What if I'm annoying him? What if he just leaves?_ Would she wait there the entire night? That was the only question she knew the answer to.

_I shouldn't be doing this. I should go in, tell her to stop, tell her it's time for bed._ And then what? Nanu knew that tomorrow, when they returned home, she'd insist on sleeping with him in bed again. He only had one bed, and he was too old to sleep on the couch. The only thing that would change if he didn't go in would be her opinion on him. She didn't have to live with him, after all; he was only her uncle. Not only that, but she clearly made enough money to have her own place by this point. _This is wrong._ But she was so cute, so small; she wanted him. That was the thing he fixated on the most--she genuinely wanted him, not someone else. He took a breath. He barely opened the door, slipped in, and locked it behind him.

She was sitting there, and they looked at each other silently for a moment. She was so cute, just sitting there--now he was the one biting his lips, shifting his feet. “I was waiting for you, Uncle Nanu.” He took a step forward, but she shook her head, pulling her dress back down. “Get on the floor.” It sounded like she was trying to be harsh, but her voice was trembling a little. Nanu got on the floor.

She hopped off of the toilet, and looked down at him for a moment, before walking to his side, and lightly putting a sandaled foot onto his crotch. “What should you say for me buying you dinner?”

The light pressure was enough to elicit a small gasp from him, and he bit his lips. She started to press down more, and he quickly blurted “thankyou.” There was a pause, and she lifted her foot away. Without realizing what he was doing, he was arching his hips up towards her, and he heard her giggle.

She dropped down, and lazily splayed her hands on his midsection. As if she were traversing a sandbox, she dragged them up and down, stopping at his bellybutton to poke it. “You know, if someone hears us, the Aether employees have keys. So you need to be quiet, okay?”

He quickly nodded, curling his toes as her hands went down, tracing his thighs, resting at the zipper of his pants. One hand went to his bulge, and she gently squeezed as her other slowly pulled the zipper down. His breaths were faster. Her intensity, her determination; once fully undone, she pulled them down, stopping at mid-thigh.

Nanu wasn't big by any means of the word. His dick was probably average sized (maybe a bit smaller)--like him, it was also a little pudgy. Still, it was big enough to tent his boxers, and Acerola traced her small fingers on the raised fabric. “You've gotta be real desperate, huh? Real pent up?”

Before he knew what was happening, she crawled on top of him, underwear on underwear, and she was pulling her dress down. The top part sagged at her waist as she exposed her small breasts. She leaned forward, and he knew exactly what to do--he lifted his hands and brought them to her chest. His thumbs could easily cover her nipples, so he did exactly that, slowly beginning to rub. She let out the tiniest gasp, but quickly regained her composure--once again, she began to grind on him.

He held her up using the rest of his fingers as he continued to rub, his motions getting more frenzied. She was beginning to breathe in tempo with him, and she squirmed her legs around as she closed her eyes. She sat up for a moment, leaving Nanu grasping at nothing, but he wasn't like that for long, and suddenly, his boxers had joined his pants. Soft underwear directly on engorged skin made him gasp, before she leaned forward again, covering his mouth. “Shhhhh.” His hands returned to her tits as she continued to rub. She started to get damp.

They were both flushed, panting, and she finally decided it was time to take the next step. Instead of pulling her panties down, she took a single hand and pulled the thin strip of fabric aside, swiping her lips as she positioned herself over his waiting dick. She wiped her wet on his shirt, and slowly began to lower herself down.

She was small, and she had to take a breath as she continued. She enveloped him, a small, warm constriction around him. However, all it took was some upward movement from him for her to gasp, for her to lose her balance, and suddenly, he was all the way in, and it hurt, and she bit her lip and tried her hardest not to squeak. There was a moment of pause, a moment of them both trying to steady themselves as their bodies radiated. The air around them nearly felt sticky. Acerola took another breath, and began to shift herself around--straddling him as she began to ride him. Her small hands moved to her own chest, and she gasped as she pinched at her nipples. Nanu groaned as he felt her begin to constrict around him. One of her hands dropped, going to rub herself faster as she moved faster, as she rocked back and forth. The discomfort was part of the fun, it was part of the experience, and she steeled herself, her breath coming out in short bursts as she continued on.

She came around him, hard, nearly losing her balance, and that was enough, and he was shooting inside her, filling what little space was left with his cum. She did fall over after that, and the angle his dick ended up at _sucked_ as he kept cumming, as he groaned and felt her begin to drip around him. They were both splayed on the floor, and he slowly pulled out, taking a long, deep breath. He felt cum continue to slowly ooze out of her, and without thinking, took his hand and cupped her crotch, sticking a finger to plug her, to keep any more from escaping. After all, she hadn't started her period yet (as far as he knew)--there was no reason to get cum on the floor.

_Wait. Shit._

He pulled the thin strip back, pushing it up a little, hoping that that'd be enough to hold it all in. His lower body was drenched, but he gently pushed Acerola off and pulled his boxers and pants back up. As he stood, his legs trembled. Would anyone be able to tell? It wasn't obvious to him, but maybe to a Pokemon--

“Hey, Uncle Nanu.” Acerola's voice was shaky, sultry. “Let's go to bed, okay?” So there was no time to clean anything. Aw, jeez. She took his hand, and looked up at him, grinning.

“I wanna keep having more fun.”


End file.
